


Esperanza AU

by Kamp_09



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Magic, Romance, Sarcasm
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamp_09/pseuds/Kamp_09
Summary: Catra es un teriántropo de rasgos felinos que aborrece a los humanos y que detesta el tener que usar un artefacto mágico para camuflarse como uno de esos patéticos e insulsos seres, solo para poder sobrevivir en la sociedad moderna.Catalogada como asocial, Catra limita sus interacciones con la gente al mínimo necesario, trabajando y ganándose la vida como cualquier otro, hasta que un pequeño incidente ocasionara que una molesta y tonta detective de policía llamada Adora, entrara en su vida haciendo estragos a su paso, tambaleando su mundo entero y arrastrándola con ella hacía un abismo sin retorno.Aquello definitivamente era una locura y estaba mal, pero se había convertido en algo a lo que la felina no estaba dispuesta a renunciar y solo por esa pequeña decisión, el precio que tendría que pagar sería más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado. Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde... y ahora mismo, era lo único que la mantenía de pie y le permitía seguir adelante, pero con el paso del tiempo esta comenzaba a menguarse y solo Dios sabía lo que pasaría con ella cuando esta al fin se acabase.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 3





	1. Change

**Capítulo I: Change**

* * *

Teriántropos, hombres bestias, criaturas antropomórficas, monstruos o demonios, eran algunos de los adjetivos que los humanos usaban para describirlos a ellos, criaturas que poseían tanto rasgos animales como humanos en su fisionomía y que, desde tiempos inmemoriales, han sido perseguidos sin descanso por los seres humanos para exterminarlos, debido al vinculo que estos poseían con las aberrantes brujas y hechiceros, quienes habían sido los responsables de que estas criaturas aparecieran en la tierra para convertirse en sus fieles sirvientes y protectores contra los cazadores la iglesia que no dejaba de atacarlos, crucificarlos y quemarlos vivos hasta las cenizas.

Millones de hogueras, crucifijos e inhumanas torturas sufrieron estos seres durante siglos, aún cuando estos se habían apartado de sus anteriores amos para vivir libremente en la naturaleza. Esta constante persecución e injusto trato, los obligo a ocultarse y a aprender a camuflarse entre los humanos, ya fuera por medio de artefactos encantados proporcionados por las brujas a cambio de protección, o porque habían aprendido a usar ciertos trucos mágicos por su cuenta para ocultarse, lo cual se convirtió en la mejor manera de asegurar su supervivencia y de perpetuar su especie, ya que debido a su peculiar origen estos solo podían aparearse con un ser humano para procrear.

Algo que sin duda les resultaba desagradable, ya que llevaban arrastrando siglos de rencor y odio hacia esas miserables criaturas que tanto daño les habían causado solo por ser diferentes; criaturas a las cuales solo veían como herramientas para la procreación y solo cuando era justo y necesario el perpetuar la raza.

Tal cual era el caso de Catra, un teriántropo de rasgos animales felinos que, además tenía heterocrómia ocular, siendo su ojo derecho de un brillante color azul celeste, mientras que el izquierdo era de un intenso color dorado. Ella odiaba profundamente a los seres humanos, no tenía interés alguno en perpetuar su especie y aún usando su disfraz humano, carecía de todo interés por encajar en la sociedad estos patéticos y escuálidos seres, haciendo solo lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir entre esas pestes, limitando sus interacciones con ellos al mínimo necesario para no llamar la atención ni mucho menos delatarse.

Y así se mantuvo durante veintitrés años cuando sin previo aviso, una molesta detective de policía llamada Adora apareció en su vida debido a un estúpido e inoportuno asalto armado en la tienda de música en la que trabajaba, asaltó que ella frustró al enfrentarse valientemente a los tres delincuentes que intentaron por todos los medios matarla por resistirse, ignorando por completo que ella no era una chica ordinaria y que a pesar de estar armados, poco era lo que podrían hacer si no lograban acertarle ningún disparo.

Al terminar los tres hombres quedaron tirados en el suelo desarmados y con un par de costillas rotas, por lo que (con ayuda de un bate) solo tenía que asegurarse de que fuera creíble que de alguna manera los había vencido.

— Lo que hiciste fue valiente, pero a la vez muy estúpido —Le recriminó la detective encargada de interrogarla cuando estaban en la estación de policía, la cual era un poco más alta que ella, de tez blanca, largo cabello rubio y de claros ojos azul celeste, la cual fácilmente podría hacerle publicidad a cualquier gimnasio debido a su físico, que era musculoso, bien definido y proporcional a su cuerpo sin llegar a ser exageradamente grande— ¿Tienes tendencias suicidas o algo así? Por que si ese es el caso tengo una amiga que podría ayudarte a tratar tu caso, además podemos hacerlo de paso por el hospital para que te examinen bien ¿Qué dices?

— Que eres muy molesta —Respondió de manera esquiva impaciente por marcharse de ese lugar de una vez por todas— puedo ir al hospital por mi cuenta y ya te dije todo lo que necesitabas saber, ahora ¿Puedo irme?

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? —La cuestionó enarcando una ceja mientras sonreía tontamente tratando de seguir en su papel del "policía bueno" con ella— Puedo ayudarte si me dejas, así que vamos, no seas tan gruñona y déjame al menos acompañarte al hospital. No podría estar tranquila si no me aseguro que llegues a salvo ¿Sí?

En resumen, aquella mujer estaba en muy buena forma y no podía negar que era algo atractiva también, pero a la vez era absurdamente lenta para captar ciertas cosas evidentes, como lo era el hecho de que Catra no quería tratar con ella para nada que no fuera el caso de asalto; sin embargo aquella detective estaba convencida de que ella era de esas personas propensas a atentar o a poner su vida en riesgo, por lo que después de acompañarla ese día al hospital, cada cierto tiempo se aparecía por la tienda de música para ver como estaba, intentar convencerla de ir a terapia, hablar con ella un poco, llevarle alguna golosina para alegrar su tarde, invitarla a tomarse un café con ella o a comer algo, se ofrecía a acompañarla hasta la estación del subterráneo, entre otras cosas y gestos que al principio le molestaban mucho a la felina, pero que poco a poco comenzaron a volverse parte de su rutina diaria al darse cuenta que simplemente no había manera de detener a la detective.

Solo cuando Adora estaba atareada o muy ocupada con algún intrincado caso, la felina podía disfrutar de, aunque sea de un par de días de tranquilidad o incluso de una semana entera sin verla y eso era un verdadero alivio para ella, hasta que un día la molesta detective simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno y no fue sino hasta tres meses después que Catra volvió a tener noticias de ella y no de una manera precisamente agradable.

Después de casi medio año de acoso constante de parte de la detective, el que desapareciera repentinamente por más tiempo del acostumbrado, fue algo que comenzó a inquietar a la felina con el pasar de los días, ya que por más que le molestara admitirlo se había acostumbrado a verla, a hablar con ella e incluso a tomarse un café o comer algo juntas, aprovechándose de la disposición que esta tenía de cubrir enteramente la cuenta. Adora era sin duda una idiota, pero era una buena idiota y sin darse cuenta Catra había comenzado a disfrutar del tiempo que compartían y de los considerados gestos que esta tenía hacía ella. Realmente no sabía a quien estaba tratando de engañar, estaba preocupada por Adora y esta preocupación solo aumentaba más y más con el paso de los días, hasta que en algún punto comenzó a pensar que algo malo le había sucedido o que, en el mejor de los casos, solo la habían transferido a otra estación o se había cansado de perder el tiempo con ella.

Un día Catra, sin poder aguantar más la incertidumbre, fue directo a la estación de policía en la que trabajaba la rubia y a pesar de que esta solo era un estúpido humano más, la felina necesitaba saber si le había pasado algo o no a esa idiota. No le importaba si se había cansado de ella o no, solo necesitaba que alguien le dijera que ella estaba bien y se marcharía a seguir viviendo su vida como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora, con la salvedad que tendría que ver como haría para lidiar con ese molesto vacío que esa humana le dejaría.

— Tú has de ser Catra —Le dijo al verla la joven oficial de piel nívea, corto cabello negro y rasgos asiáticos que la atendió al entrar en la estación— la detective Adora nos ha hablado mucho de ti, pasa por favor.

Catra sintió la necesidad de contestarle de manera tajante para que no diera rodeos y le dijera lo que necesitaba saber, pero se contuvo ya que necesitaba ser diplomática para obtener las respuestas que necesitaba y porque en el momento en el que pregunto por Adora, tanto esa chica como el resto de los oficiales que alcanzaron a escucharla, la miraron con lastima a la vez que todos despedían el inconfundible aroma de la tristeza.

Un mal presentimiento se alojó en su estomago, mientras seguía a la joven oficial hacía su escritorio y tomaba asiento como esta le había indicado.

— Verás, hace tres meses llevamos a cabo una gran operación contra un grupo muy peligroso del crimen organizado —Cada vez a la felina le gustaba menso el rumbo qu estaba tomando esta historia y el semblante apagado y apesadumbrado de aquella chica, no ayudaba a mejorar la situación en lo absoluto— La oficial Adora era una de las encargadas de la operación, pero a pesar de lo mucho que nos preparamos, las cosas simplemente no salieron como planeábamos y... todo se complicó...

— _No —_ Dijo una voz en el interior de la mente de la felina, a la vez que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y una extraña y desagradable sensación fría se hacía presente en su estomago, anudándolo y haciéndola sentir extraña.

Tenía miedo...

— Perdimos a muchos ese día...

— _No, no, no... no sigas, por favor_ —Suplicaba aquella voz en su interior a la vez que apretaba fuertemente los puños y su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más lento y pesado, enmudeciendo todo el barullo a su alrededor, conforme un extraño escozor se hacía presente en sus ojos.

Estaba a punto de llorar...

— Y otros tantos quedaron muy malheridos en el hospital—El corazón de la felina se detuvo por un momento a l igual que su respiración, mientras veía fijamente a la joven oficial esperando que dijera lo que necesitaba escuchar en ese momento— entre ellos la detective Adora...

Un indescriptible alivio momentáneo invadió cada fibra de su ser ante esas palabras, permitiéndole volver a respirar y sintiendo como aquella extraña sensación en su estomago se atenuaba un poco, pero aún era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria, necesitaba verla y... y...

Por dios santo, solo necesitaba saber que esa idiota estaba bien, era lo único que quería.

— ¿Dónde está? —Fue lo único que dijo viendo de forma demandante a la oficial y directo a los ojos. No estaba de ánimo para más sobresaltos ni para más rodeos.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el hospital donde se encontraba internada aquella estúpida detective, que sin permiso de nadie se había atrevido a hacer tambalear su vida de esa manera solo por la amarga incertidumbre que le causaba su ausencia y el no saber si estaba bien o no. Realmente no la soportaba y la detestaba por hacerle esto... por meterse en su vida de la manera en la que lo había hecho y, sobre todo, por hacerla sentir así.

La oficial que la había atendido le dijo que al llegar dijera que iba de parte de la teniente Frosta y la dejarían pasar sin problema, ya que ella llamaría para avisar que iba en camino.

Cuando finalmente llego a su destino, se quedo congelada en la puerta de su habitación viendo como aquella tonta, optimista y siempre alegre rubia, yacía en aquella cama de hospital contemplando el atardecer a través de su ventana, con una mirada tan vacía y perdida, que no alojaba rastro alguno de aquel peculiar y hermoso brillo que siempre tenían estos cada vez que se topaba con ellos. No parecía ella, no parecía su idiota de siempre, parecía una persona completamente diferente a pesar de que se viera exactamente igual a ella, la consternación y la culpa reflejadas en su rostro por todos sus camaradas caídos, era lo que la tenían en ese estado en el que en lugar de alegrarse de estar con vida, parecía que en realidad se estuviera lamentando por ello y Catra, simplemente no sabía como lidiar con este cambió tan radical que había ocasionado que aquella molesta sensación fría volviera a su estomago, retorciéndolo y haciéndola sentir mal nuevamente.

No, no quería verla así. No a ella.

Adora tenía la frente y todo el torso vendado, un yeso cubría toda su pierna izquierda y en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama, se encontraban diez balas dentro de una bolsa plástica colocada sobre una pequeña bandeja metálica, las cuales se las habían extraído del cuerpo durante la cirugía según lo que le había dicho la enfermera mientras la guiaba hacia la habitación de Adora. Por un instante los ojos de la felina se posaron en las balas que yacían en la pequeña mesa, cada una de las cuales pudo haber marcado el fin de la vida de aquella idiota, que contra todo pronostico seguía aquí... seguía con vida y en lugar de apreciarlo, estaba empeñada en sumergirse en la miseria y eso era algo que la felina simplemente no podía soportar seguir viendo.

Para cuando se dio cuanta, su cuerpo ya se estaba moviendo por si solo hacia ella.

Alarmada por el repentino sonido de pasos detrás de ella, Adora volteo rápidamente preparada para enfrentar a lo que sea que la atacara, o eso creía porque definitivamente no estaba preparada para enfrentar todo lo que se le venía encima en ese momento, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue el sentir como un par de brazos la rodeaban por el cuello en un torpe, desesperado y necesitado abrazo, a la vez que un esbelto y delicado cuerpo dejaba caer parte de su peso sobre su pecho, inmovilizándola y haciéndola ser muy consciente de si misma y de la chica que la abrazaba en ese momento.

Confundida Adora se quedo tiesa al reconocer a la chica que ahora la abrazaba, la cual lejos de ser la siempre fuerte, tosca, terca, gruñona y nada afectiva Catra a la que bien conocía y estaba acostumbrada, ahora no era más que una delicada y frágil chica que temblando levemente sobre su cuerpo mientras ocultaba el rostro en su cuello.

— ¿Ca... Catra? —Fue lo único que atino a decir Adora, aún intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento, en el que aquella esquiva chica de la tienda de música era la misma chica ahora la abrazaba de con tanta necesidad, alivio y temor a la vez— ¿Estas bien? Digo, es que estas temblando y...

— Cállate... solo cállate Adora —Sollozo removiéndose en su cuello, aferrándose a su cuerpo más que antes— eres una idiota... una grandísima idiota.

Sin saber que decir o que hacer para calmarla, Adora se sintió realmente como una idiota en ese momento, una torpe e idiota cabeza hueca que de alguna manera se las había arreglado para hacer llorar a Catra de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo ahora... un momento ¿Catra estaba llorando? ¿Y lo hacía por ella?...

Realmente era una idiota... una grandísima idiota.

De repente todas las piezas encajaron en su mente y al caer en cuenta de lo que aquello podría significar, Adora hizo lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento y correspondió aquel tosco abrazo como pudo, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Catra se tensaba al inicio ante el contacto, para después relajarse gradualmente entre sus brazos, que ahora la sujetaban firmemente y con la misma necesidad con la que la felina se aferraba a ella, sintiendo como poco a poco aquel cumulo de emociones que se habían estancando en su pecho, comenzaban a aflojarse poco a poco y antes de que se diera cuenta ella también estaba llorando.

— Lo siento... lo siento mucho —Sollozo aferrándose más a la felina como si temiera que esta se fuera si la soltaba.

— No... no te perdono —Le recriminó intentando apartarse, pero Adora se lo impidió aferrándose más a ella— ¡Déjame! ¡No quiero estar cerca de una idiota como tú que no valora su vida! —Catra ya no podía soportarlo más y termino quebrándose por fin— ¡¡¡Creí que habías muerto!!! ¡Tenía miedo y... y no sabía que hacer y luego te veo así y... y... ¡¡¡Argh, quiero golpearte, pero no puedo maldición!!!

— Lo siento —Repitió Adora una vez aferrándose a ella, a pesar de lo difícil que se le hacía por el dolor que aquejaba su cuerpo— no fue mi... no quería... no quería hacerte sentir así... pero ya estoy aquí, tranquila... ya estoy aquí y no volveré a marcharme.

— ¡Cállate Adora!... solo cállate —Repitió volviendo a ocultar su rostro en el cuello de la detective, intentando detener aquellas endemoniadas lagrimas y el estúpido temblor que se había adueñado de todo su cuerpo— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo —Aseguró acariciando suavemente la espalda de la felina intentando calmarla sin mucho éxito, ya que esta de a momentos forcejeaba de nuevo para liberarse de su agarré, pero rápidamente cedía por temor a lastimarla más, hasta que finalmente dejo de hacerlo.

Gracias a la dura coraza en la que la felina se refugiaba día a día, Adora nunca se imagino que esta podría llegar a ser tan vulnerable y sensible en el interior, ni mucho menos llegó nunca a pensar de esta podría llegar a ponerse de esa manera por su culpa... y es que nunca pensó que esta se preocupara por ella... ¡Con un demonio, ni siquiera estaba segura de que ella se hubiera molestado en siquiera aprenderse su nombre! Y nadie podía culparla por haber pensado así con el trato que la trigueña le daba en todos sus encuentros, pero ahora, ahora sabía que se había equivocado y que había alguien que la necesitaba lo suficiente como para que siguiera culpándose de lo que había ocurrido en aquella fatídica operación, ya que eso no la llevaría a ningún lado, no traería a sus compañeros de regreso y significaría desaprovechar la segunda oportunidad que tenía de seguir viviendo.

Y eso era algo que no podía permitir, menos ahora que aquella chica poco honesta la necesitaba tanto.

Ninguna de las dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazadas, solo sabían que tenían miedo de separarse por temor a deshacer aquel pequeño momento que estaban compartiendo, cuando después de desahogarse, solo quedo una aceptación mutua y pacto de silencio que ninguna de las dos se aventuraría a quebrantar, Adora porque no estaba segura de que ese fuera el momento de hacerlo, mientras que Catra sabía demasiado bien para su gusto que aquello que estaba experimentando ahora, era algo que no podía permitirse sentir.

Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente era el tener la fuerza para poder dejar de hacerlo.

Después de aquello, Catra comenzó a visitarla todas cada dos tardes al hospital, le llevaba comida, le hacía compañía, dejaba que Adora hablara con ella sobre cualquier cosa, le llevaba algún libro para que leyera y así dejara de ser tan idiota, e incluso se quedaba algunas noches con la excusa de que alguien tenía que vigilarla para que no fuera a tener algún accidente si se levantaba para ir al baño o algo así. Cada vez que iba a verla trataba de convencerse de que no lo hacía por que le agradara o porque estuviera preocupada por ella. No. Nada que ver. Solo lo hacía porque Adora era una idiota y podría lastimarse más si no la vigilaba.

Eso quería creer, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque después de aquello era demasiado consciente de cuan falso era lo que desesperadamente se empeñaba en creer.


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras los eventos del capítulo anterior, algo en el interior de la felina había comenzado a molestarla, se trataba de una extraña sensación de la que estaba dispuesta a deshacerse por cualquier medio posible.

Desde que Catra tenía uso de razón, su mundo siempre había estado plagado de tinieblas, injusticia, maltrato y del hecho de que si no eras lo suficientemente fuerte, entonces no tenías derecho a absolutamente nada. En resumen, vivía bajo la ley del más fuerte entre los suyos, pero en lo que respectaba a las brujas era diferente, ya que en lugar de estar sometidos a una, los teriántropos se asociaban voluntariamente con una de ellas y a cambio de protección y de ciertos favores, estas se encargaban de suministrarles los artefactos mágicos que necesitaban para ocultar su verdadera forma, entre otras cosas que estos pudieran necesitar, a la vez que se convertían en los responsables legales de estos ante los pocos entes de la sociedad humana que tenían conocimiento de su existencia; como lo eran: el gobierno, el sector de salud pública y las fuerzas de seguridad pública y nacional, quienes eran los encargados de lidiar con ellos y de asegurarse que su existencia se mantuviera en secreto a toda costa.

Esa era la realidad de la felina que había tenido que luchar mucho para llegar hasta donde estaba ahora; sus garras y todo su ser estaban manchados de sangre, era temida y admirada entre los suyos por ser la bestia más fuerte y desalmada de todas, siendo un ejemplo a seguir y el ideal al que muchos de sus compañeros aspiraban a llegar algún día, porque era simplemente perfecta, no tenía debilidades y jamás había derramado una lagrima en su vida.

En resumen, Catra era la combinación perfecta de belleza, fuerza, frialdad y maldad entre los de su raza. Esa era ella, siempre lo había sido y creía que jamás iría a cambiar, hasta que el incidente del hospital ocurrió y la fuerte felina por primera vez en su vida lloro y lo peor de todo era que lo hizo por una simple, boba e insulsa humana.

Esto era algo que había estado rondando la mente de la felina desde ese día, ya que no tenía sentido que precisamente ella de entre todos los teriántropos lo hiciera, porque era una muestra de debilidad y ella no tenía debilidades. No quería aceptarlo, pero tampoco podía negar que lo había hecho, que se preocupó por esa estúpida policía, que se asusto al verla de aquella manera tan impropia de ella y que no había podido evitar sentirse aliviada, vulnerable y a la vez segura entre sus brazos.

— Suena a qué estas enamorada —Le dijo Entrapta sin anestesia ni sutileza alguna luego de escuchar las inquietudes de la felina, mientras trabajaba en otro se sus extraños artefactos.

Entrapta era la bruja que estaba encargada de Catra, era bastante conocida y una de las más poderosas, la cual tenía una gran afición por la ciencia y llevaba años intentando fusionar de manera efectiva la magia y la tecnología sin mucho éxito. Esta era bastante conocida, respetada y temida al igual que la felina, razón por la cual Catra se había asociado con ella desde hace años; sin embargo con el paso del tiempo ambas, de alguna manera inexplicable, habían llegado a convertirse en amigas, siendo Entrapta y otra teriántropo llamada Scorpia, las únicas y mejores amigas y confidentes de Catra.

— Tienes que estar jodiendome, Entrapta —Gruño cruzándose de brazos disgustada por la respuesta de su amiga, la cual solo volteo a verla, negó con la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo.

Había olvidado que Entrapta era incapaz de bromear, ya que a pesar de que entendía el concepto, no era algo que se le diera hacer naturalmente. De hecho, ella era absurdamente franca y directa; una de las razones por lo cual le agradaba a la felina.

— No puedo estar enamorada de ella... ¡Es una humana!, ¡Una estúpida y boba humana que no deja de acosarme! —Trató de negarlo caminando de un lado a otro en el departamento de la bruja, estresada— y aún si lo estuviera, que no lo estoy, ¿Cómo demonios me lo quito?

— Si lo estas, los datos no mienten —Reafirmo la bruja haciendo gruñir de frustración a la felina— pero no me temo que no es algo que puedas simplemente "quitar", es como la energía y la ley de conservación de la energía. El amor no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma.

— En español Entrapta —Gruño de nuevo irritada, obligando a la bruja a encararla girando su silla hacía ella— ¿Cómo lo hago?

— Debes "desencantarte" de ella, resaltando sus aspectos negativos sobre los positivos, busca todo lo que no toleras de ella y cosas similares —Hizo una breve pausa tratando de pensar en algo más hasta que pareció encontrar algo— tampoco tienes la certeza de que ella te vea a ti de la misma manera, es decir que esto puede ser algo unilateral, lo que ya sería malo para ti, además de que debido a que eres un teriántropo ella podría temerte, rechazarte, repudiarte o incluso sentir asco como es usual en los humanos y... ¿Estás bien?

— Si, continua —Ella no lo sabía, pero sus ojos se habían humedecido por un breve instante ante la idea de lo que estaba diciendo Entrapta.

— Ok... solo me falto decir que esa chica podría estar incluso con alguien más, o al menos podría estar enamorada de otro humano —Dijo Entrapta con simpleza, sin ser consciente del daño que sus palabras le causaban a la felina que, definitivamente no había considerado eso— espero haberte sido de ayuda ¿Puedo seguir trabajando ahora?

— ¿Eh? Si... si, gracias —Fue lo único que atino a responder soltando la silla de su amiga, permitiéndole girarse y seguir con lo suyo— Me iré ahora. Nos vemos mañana.

— Llega temprano para poder cargar el dispositivo de camuflaje —Dijo señalando la pulsera de tungsteno plateada con un decorado en espiral negro a lo largo de toda su circunferencia que la felina siempre usaba.

— Claro —Asintió mientras salía del departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Aquello había sido un duro golpe para la felina que, no podía dejar de sentirse disgustada consigo misma por la manera en la que aquellas simples palabras la habían afectado. No quería darle la razón a Entrapta, pero es que todo lo que le estaba pasando era simplemente ridículo y sea lo que sea que la estuviera haciendo actuar así, pensaba desecharlo de su sistema a como diera lugar.

No pensaba permitir que Adora siguiera adentrándose en su vida y haciendo lo que le diera la gana con ella. Tenía que deshacerse de esa molesta cosa que se había alojado en su pecho o tendría que deshacerse de la rubia para acabar con la raíz del problema de la manera en la que mejor sabía hacerlo...

La mataría y arrancaría esa molesta y amarga sensación de su pecho de una vez por todas.

**——0——**

Cuando finalmente le dieron de alta a Adora del hospital, esta no sabía que hacer con su vida, ya que en la estación la habían forzado a guardar reposo al menos por un mes más antes de presentar una pruebas físicas y psicológicas que determinarían si podía reincorporarse o no después de lo que había vivido. Por otro lado, también estaba el hecho de había pasado las últimas dos semanas en el hospital sin saber absolutamente nada de Catra, además de que seguía yendo a trabajar con regularidad y eso lo sabía por Frosta que no había tenido problema en hacer se espía por ella, en especial después de ver como la presencia de esa chica había sacado a su superior del trance en el que se había sumergido por la culpa.

Después de aquel momento que habían compartido y de las visitas que Catra había comenzado a hacerle, Adora se había permitido disfrutar de aquello al máximo y de alojar una esperanza que antes había desechado por la actitud esquiva y tajante de la trigueña. Cada vez que iba a visitarla, no podía evitar sonreír al verla, su corazón latía con tanta emoción que a veces temía que ella pudiera escucharlo, incluso se había leído todos los libros que esta le llevaba (a pesar de que ella no era precisamente fan de la lectura), ya que así tenía temas de conversación con ella diferentes al de lo que había ocurrido entre ellas, tema que Catra desde el principio se mostró reacia a abordar y Adora, conociéndola como lo hacía, decidió no presionarla y esperar a que llegara el momento adecuado para hablar sobre ello.

Sin embargo, nunca pensó que la trigueña simplemente dejaría de ir a verla de un momento a otro, dejándola con una amarga desazón en el pecho que no se lograba quitar. Así que al salir del hospital, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Frosta y cuando esta le confirmo que Catra estaba en su trabajo, espero en una cafetería cercana a que llegara la hora de cierre de la tienda de la música, se armó de valor y fue a enfrentarla.

— Hola, Catra —Dijo en cuanto estuvo a pocos pasos de la trigueña que, en ese momento le pasaba llave al candado de la reja se seguridad de la tienda.

— Hey, Adora —Respondió esta con su actitud de siempre mientras se levantaba y guardaba las llaves en su bolsillo. No parecía sorprendida de verla allí— ¿Qué se siente ser libre al fin?

— Del asco, ya que no me dejan trabajar, pero no me puedo quejar —Dijo sonriendo levemente, a la vez que intentaba calmar sus nervios— toma, olvidaste esto la última vez que fuiste a verme.

— No. Esos libros te los regale boba —Replico sonriendo de forma burlona mientras señalaba la bolsa con libros que Adora le estaba ofreciendo— la idea era que ayudaran a despertar el resto de tus neuronas, pero ya veo que sigues siendo la misma rubia con media neurona de antes. Ahora dime, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— Quiero hablar contigo —Dijo Adora sin rodeos, viendo a Catra directamente a los ojos, deshaciendo por un instante su actitud usual para luego volver a la normalidad, pero Adora lo noto— ¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?

Catra la observó extrañada por un par de segundos que se le hicieron eternos a la oficial, ya que parecía estar escudriñándola con la mirada, lo que aumento considerablemente el nerviosismo de Adora, que estaba intentado por todos los medios posibles mantener su póker face frente a ella, pero a cada segundo se le hacía más difícil conforme sus ojos seguían el camino que trazaban las orbes bicolor de Catra.

— Haz lo que quieras —Respondió finalmente, dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar rápidamente.

— ¡Hey Catra, espérame! —Dijo apresurándose a alcanzar a la trigueña, que caminaba más rápido de lo que esperaba Adora.

Lo único que Adora quería era volver a ver a la felina y hablar con ella como antes, pero ahora que estaban juntas de nuevo todo se había vuelto muy extraño entre ellas, ya que ahora ambas eran demasiado conscientes de si mismas y de la otra como para poder estar calmadas en esta situación. Catra no dejaba de maldecirse internamente por haber aceptado que Adora la acompañara, en lugar de rechazarla como siempre lo hacia, mientras que Adora trataba calmarse y de pensar en un plan de ataque efectivo contra Catra, pero todas las simulaciones que hacía mentalmente terminaban en un rotundo fracaso y ya estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Realmente era ridículo como Adora era capaz de dirigir operaciones de asalto a gran escala en situaciones adversas y no era capaz de enfrentar a la chica que ahora caminaba a su lado.

Por su parte la felina noto como, a diferencia de otras veces en las que Adora hablaba hasta por los codos e intentaba sacarle conversación, en esta ocasión el viaje fue en un absoluto e incomodo silencio que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a quebrantar, lo que era raro y sumamente incomodo para ambas, pero a la vez era la única zona segura justo ahora y ahí permanecieron hasta que estuvieron a solo una cuadra del departamento de la felina, dónde Adora la detuvo de repente y armándose de todo el valor que no tenía en ese momento, se atrevió a hablar finalmente.

— Catra escuchame y escuchame bien, por favor. Sé que seguramente no soy la mejor opción que tendrás en este momento, pero —Se atrevió a tomar la mano de la felina, haciéndola volver en si a la vez que la halaba suavemente hacia su cuerpo para luego rodearla en un suave abrazo— créeme cuando te digo que estoy hablando muy enserio en este momento. Me gustas... No, espera, eso es muy simple... yo... yo estoy enamorada de ti y... y... ¡Dios, que difícil es decir esto!... La cosa es que... quisiera saber si tengo alguna oportunidad contigo.

— No —Respondió automáticamente, empujando a Adora con la suficiente fuerza para apartarla de ella y tirarla al suelo por error, ya que había olvidado medir su fuerza— No podemos, no, no, no, ¡No!

— ¡¿Por qué no?! —La cuestionó Adora levantándose rápidamente a pesar de la sorpresa que le había dado Catra cuando la empujo de esa manera— ¡No estoy jugando Catra! De verdad quiero intentarlo contigo y creo que tú también quieres hacerlo, pero tienes demasiado miedo como para admitirlo.

— No... ¡Eso es mentira!... Son solo ideas tuyas —Dijo desviando la mirada de los penetrantes ojos azules de la detective que parecían poder ver a través de su alma en ese momento, a la vez que inconscientemente tapaba la pulsera de camuflaje en su muñeca— ¡No te creas tanto, idiota!

Adora noto ese gesto.

— A ti es a la que no le creo —Atacó acortando la distancia entre ellas de nuevo, sujetándola por los hombros de manera desesperada— por favor Catra, entiendo si no me quieres, pero al menos se honesta conmigo y dime la verdadera razón, ¿Es porque soy una chica también?, ¿Es porque soy una idiota?, ¿O es porque tengo un trabajo muy peligroso? Vamos Catra ¡Respóndeme por favor!

— ¡¡¡No es por ti, idiota!!! —Gritó desesperada, dándose cuenta de su error al ver como Adora la veía con una mezcla de tristeza y confusión en ese momento— E... El problema soy yo.

— Por favor Catra, dime qué es lo que pasa —Suplicó una vez más buscando la mirada de la felina que seguía rehusándose a encararla— sea lo que sea podemos arreglarlo juntas, así que por favor, no me evites, no me rechaces más y enfréntame como se debe... prometo que entenderé lo que sea que tengas que decirme, así que por favor mírame...

Con los ojos impregnados en lagrimas, Adora espero lo que le pareció una eternidad para que Catra finalmente se dignara a encararla; sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y las lagrimas amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier momento, pero ella las retenía frunciendo el seño y apartando las manos de Adora de sus hombros.

— No hagas promesas que no cumplirás —Dijo con una mezcla de rabia y dolor en su voz, a la vez que golpeaba a Adora en el pecho con su dedo— pero esta bien... ¿Quieres honestidad? Te daré honestidad Adora. Sígueme.

No quería hacerlo, de verdad que no quería hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer y no solo porque era una idiotez, sino porque de entre todas las personas de este podrido mundo, la que menos quería que supiera la verdad sobre ella era Adora. Aun así la llevo hasta su departamento, aseguró la puerta y se cercioró de que todas las ventanas estuvieran cerradas, luego se colocó frente a Adora y se preparó mentalmente para ver la expresión asqueada o de desprecio del único ser vivo que podía hacer latir su corazón de emoción con tan solo un simple gesto.

Respiro hondo y se quitó aquella pulsera que ocultaba su verdadera forma ante el mundo entero. Espero un par de segundos y luego abrió los ojos, lista para enfrentar a la rubia, pero para su gran sorpresa esta solo sonreía levemente, mientras la veía exactamente de la misma manera en la que siempre lo hacía, con ternura y cariño... y quizás con un poco de burla... no espera, eso definitivamente era burla en su mirada, incluso había empezado a reírse un poco.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó Adora sin dejar de sonreír, pero a la vez con cierta cautela ante el desconcierto de la felina— si este era tú gran secreto, lamento decirte que ya lo sabía.

— ¿Ah? —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Catra, antes de abalanzarse sobre ella tratando de encontrar cualquier matiz en su aroma que denotara que estaba mintiendo o que le temía o cualquier otro signo de rechazo, pero no logró nada más que tirarla al suelo y percibir la peculiar esencia de la rubia con una pizca de emoción— ¡¡¡Tienes que estar bromeando!!!... ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

— Lo sospechaba desde el asalto —Catra se quedo sin palabras ante esto, pero su expresión lo decía todo— digo no hay manera de que una chica de tu contextura pudiera hacerse cargo sola de un grupo de sujetos armados y salir ilesa, a menos que no fueses una chica ordinaria, así que investigue un poco en los archivos y vi tu ficha de teriántropo y, dado tu historial y lo peligrosa que eras, me enviaron a vigilarte.

No lo podía creer, de verdad que no lo podía creer. Adora había sabido como engañarla durante todo este tiempo y... y... ¡Con un demonio, se trataba de Adora! La misma idiota que no era capaz de engañarse ni a si misma con una mentira... o siquiera era capaz de mentir. Ya hasta estaba comenzando a sentirse ofendida por no haberlo notado antes, sobre todo por lo raro que era que un policía tuviera tanto tiempo libre y tantas libertades como ella.

— Pero no parecías ser una amenaza y me gustaba ir a hablar y pasar el rato contigo, así que seguí haciéndolo con la excusa de que estaba vigilándote, luego paso, ya sabes, lo del hospital y... bueno las cosas cambiaron Catra —Confesó sonriendo avergonzada.

Catra solo siguió observándola fijamente con sus pupilas rasgadas y en silencio, a la vez que golpeaba suavemente el suelo con su cola de manera pausada y rítmica esperando a que esta continuara.

— Creía que me odiabas y que solo me tolerabas por que no querías meterte en problemas con un policía —Continuo Adora conectando su mirada con la de la felina, que seguía observándola en silencio— Pero tus lagrimas y la manera en la que me abrazaste fueron demasiado reales para que así fuera. Sentí que en verdad te importaba, cuanto te habías preocupado por mi y sobre todo sentí que me necesitabas, quizás tanto como yo te necesito a ti.

— No sabes lo que estas diciendo Adora —Replicó desviando la mirada, a la vez que Adora podía sentir como esta inconscientemente se aferraba a su chaqueta— Ni siquiera me conoces...

Catra intentó apartarse de Adora, pero esta la sujeto por las muñecas fuertemente antes de que pudiera levantarse, manteniéndola allí y sorprendiéndola un poco.

— ¡Ese es el punto! ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! —La interrumpió exasperada por las vacías evasivas de la felina, afianzando su agarre a la vez para mantenerla ahí a su alcance— ¡Quiero conocerte Catra!... Quiero ser parte de tu mundo, quiero seguir hablando contigo, quiero seguir pasando el tiempo contigo, quiero descubrir algo nuevo de ti cada día, quiero abrazarte como lo hice ese día, quiero todo de ti Catra y estoy dispuesta a ofrecerte todo de mi, pero no podré hacerlo si ni siquiera me das la oportunidad de intentarlo y... maldición, no sabes como me muero de ganas por besarte en este momento.

Y ahí estaba, Adora finalmente había logrado decir todo lo había estado guardando todo este tiempo, exponiéndose totalmente ante la felina hasta el punto en el que si esta volvía a rechazarla, Adora se moriría de la vergüenza ahí mismo. Su rostro ya estaba completamente rojo y su corazón no dejaba de latir pesadamente contra su pecho conforme el silencio de la felina aumentaba su ansiedad a cada segundo que pasaba.

— Eres una idiota ¿Lo sabías?—Catra no pudo evitar reír un poco ante lo que había dicho la estúpida rubia que, sin soltarla, se había erguido hasta quedar sentada con la felina aún sobre ella viéndola de frente a los ojos— aún no es tarde para dar marcha atrás.

— No quiero dar marcha atrás —Dijo uniendo su frente con la de la felina, soltando las muñecas de esta y atreviéndose a sujetarla por la cintura, para luego sentir como la cola de esta rozaba su brazo suavemente— ¿Y tú?

Catra guardo silencio por un largo rato, manteniendo su mirada conectada con la Adora, sintiendo como su corazón latía expectante a la vez que sus manos lentamente ascendían hasta llegar al rostro de la rubia, sujetándolo delicadamente y acariciando suavemente sus mejillas con sus dedos, haciéndola cerrar los ojos mientras disfrutaba de aquella tierna caricia. Luego deslizo una de sus manos hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Adora, deshaciéndose de esa estúpida cola de caballo que tanto parecía gustarle a esta, dejando caer grácilmente aquellas hebras doradas sobre los hombros de esta.

— No —Respondió Catra decidida antes de hacer desaparecer la escaza distancia que la separaba de aquellos labios que había empezado a desear antes de que siquiera fuera consciente de ello, labios que finalmente reclamaba como suyos y a los cuales pensaba degustar hasta saciarse.

Adora no tardo en corresponderla, rodeando la cintura de la felina con sus brazos y acercándola más a su cuerpo, a la vez que esta se inclinaba hacía ella hasta recostarla de nuevo en el suelo.

Lo que se dijeron e hicieron ese día marcaría el inicio de una relación que Catra nunca deseo tener con nadie y que terminaría brindándole toda la felicidad que jamás en su vida se imagino que sería capaz de tener, junto a alguien que verdaderamente la amaba y la aceptaba, con todo y su mal carácter y sus peculiares hábitos felinos, haciéndola sentir verdaderamente plena e incluso haciéndola olvidar su desagrado hacía los humanos, iluminando su perspectiva del mundo y logrando que por primera vez se permitiera el disfrutar de la vida.

Sin embargo esta unión entre la felina y la oficial no sería vista con buenos ojos por aquellos que habitaban su mundo y Catra lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero desde el momento en el que decidió intentarlo con Adora, se había preparado para defender su decisión de todos aquellos que la cuestionarían y que tratarían de hacerla cambiar de opinión a la fuerza.

Cuando los rumores sobre su relación comenzaron a propagarse, la felina estaba lista para enfrentar lo que sea, o al menos eso era lo que creía, ya que en lo más profundo de las tinieblas que gobernaban su mundo existía un ser que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para abrirle los ojos a la felina, a la cual consideraba como el espécimen más bello y perfecto entre todos los teriántropos.

— Esa humana no es más que una sucia mancha en el historial de nuestra querida hermanita —Dijo mientras preparaba todo lo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan— pero yo la haré abrir los ojos de nuevo y así volverá a ser tan hermosa como lo era antes.

— Pero, hermano ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? —Preguntó a unos pasos detrás del hechicero su asistente.

— Es muy sencillo hermanito —Musitó sonriendo con malicia— solo necesito hacerle recordar quien es ella realmente, hacerla volver a sus raíces y revivir su odio hacía los miserables humanos y tengo justo lo que necesito para lograrlo. Solo espera y verás, solo espera y verás.


	3. You're my sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras los eventos del capítulo anterior muchas cosas han pasado, algunas cosas cambiaron, otras no y el resto estaba en proceso.
> 
> Catra habia tomado una decisíón, pero no todos estaban de acuerdo con ellos y algunos estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera con tal de que recapacitara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ¿Cómo están? No esta demás aclarar que hay una referencia músical en este capítulo. La canción es You are my sunshine de Jhonny Cash y haré referencia a dos versiones:
> 
> 1) La de versión de Moira Dela Torre, la cual recomiendo escuchar al terminar el capitulo.
> 
> 2) La versión de Jazmine Thompson de 2:50 minutos, la cual recomiendo cuando le haga referencia dentro de la historia. Esto ayudara mucho al ambiente de esa parte.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Catra era que una vez tomaba una decisión, la mantenía hasta el final, sin importar las consecuencias o lo que tuviera que hacer para mantenerla. Acostarse con un humano era un placer morboso que algunos teriántropos tenían, pero como estos encuentros nunca pasaban del acto sexual ya sea por placer, para procrear o para satisfacer ciertos fetiches, no eran especialmente tomados en cuenta por su sociedad, pero lo que Catra estaba haciendo iba mucho más allá de eso y a pesar de que se trataba de un simple noviazgo, pronto la atención de sus compañeros comenzó a recaer sobre ella criticándola e intentándola hacer cambiar de parecer, ya que era imposible que un humano amara realmente a un teriántropo y los riesgos que esa relación implicaban para ella eran demasiado grandes como para simplemente pasarlos por alto.

Si algo llegaba a salir mal, la sociedad humana no dudaría en eliminarla como si solo se tratara de una simple y peligrosa bestia. Detalle del cual tanto Adora como la felina eran plenamente conscientes, pero aun así habían decidido aceptar ese riesgo.

Ambas fueron duramente criticadas por esto, pero habían decidido intentar algo juntas y eso tenía más que la presión de sus respectivas sociedades. Ahora, no eran tan ilusas como para asegurar que su relación fuera a funcionar o que siquiera pudiera llegar en algún momento a ser algo más que un simple noviazgo, no lo sabían ni tenían manera de saberlo, pero a la vez eso era que querían averiguar por si mismas. Si lo suyo estaba destinado a fracasar por sus marcadas diferencias, pues así sería y cuando ese momento llegara cada una seguiría su camino sin remordimientos ni represalias, pero si por otro lado lo que tenían estaba destinado a ser algo duradero, entonces se asegurarían de disfrutarlo tanto como pudieran.

En pocas palabras para ambas su relación no era diferente de cualquier otra; sin embargo, esto no era algo que todos pudieran entender y eso era algo con lo que estaban obligadas a lidiar cada día. Adora tenía que soportar la critica social y en más de una ocasión sus discusiones habían terminado en fuertes peleas a puños bastante violentas; por otro lado, de parte de la felina no había discusiones, todo se resolvía de una sola manera y esa era peleando, el detalle era que en todas y cada una de las peleas ella se jugaba la vida y no dudaba en tomar la vida de sus contrincantes si era necesario hacerlo.

Adora defendería su relación y a su novia a capa y espada de toda amenaza, mientras que Catra estaba dispuesta a matar si era necesario para mantenerla a salvo.

Una noche en la que Adora no le tocaba montar guardia en la estación, decidió preparar todo para tener una velada romántica con su chica, a pesar de que Catra no era precisamente fan de ese tipo de cursilerías sin sentido (como solía llamarlas), aun así había aceptado ir a las ocho a cenar y a pasar la noche con ella, un extra que Adora no tenía pensado desaprovechar, pero sus planes para esa noche involucraban otros niveles de intimidad con la felina además de ese, después de todo esa noche estarían celebrando su primer aniversario y quería algo más simbólico y especial. Por fortuna para Adora, sus compañeros Frosta, Bow y la esposa de este Glimmer, junto a Entrapta, Scorpia y la druida responsable de esta la cual se llamaba Perfuma, habían accedido a ayudarla a preparar todo en su departamento para darle la sorpresa de su vida a la felina, que llevaba toda una semana fuera de la ciudad resolviendo unos asuntos relacionados con la tienda de música y unos encargos de instrumentos que extrañamente no habían llegado a la tienda.

— ¿Y creen que le gustara? ¿Esta bien mi ropa? ¿No es esto demasiado? ¿Qué haré si lo odia? ¿Por qué aún no llega? ¿Y si le ocurrió algo? —Preguntaba Adora sin parar sintiendo como los nervios la estaba carcomiendo por dentro a cada segundo que pasaba y nada que tenía noticias de la felina que, por alguna razón no atendía sus llamadas tampoco— La llamaré de nuevo a ver.

— No. Tú ropa esta acorde a la convención social para este tipo de situaciones. Si es exagerado, pero a ella no le importará. Si te odiara no estaríamos aquí. No lo sé. Es probable, pero es Catra así que estará bien —Respondió Entrapta con su aplastante franqueza a cada una de sus preguntas, hablando casi tan rápido como lo había hecho Adora antes, a la vez que le arrebataba el teléfono de las manos y se lo arrojaba a Scorpia— y si no atendió las primeras quinientas veces, es poco probable que lo haga ahora.

— Lo que ella quiere decir es que te preocupas demasiado querida —Se apresuró a decir Perfuma a la vez que Scorpia corría a apartar a Entrapta de Adora, antes de que empeorara aún más las cosas— lo que tienes que hacer ahora es inhalar tanto aire como puedas por la nariz lentamente, lo retienes mientras lentamente cuentas hasta cinco mentalmente y luego dejas salir todo en una profunda exhalación ¿Si? Y luego repites, ¿Quieres que lo hagamos juntas?

— Si Adora, relájate solo faltan cinco minutos para las ocho —Dijo Frosta tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, sin percatarse de como todos (menos Adora) la miraban con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos tratando de hacerle entender que debía callarse, pero Frosta no era de las que captaban las indirectas— de seguro que la chica gato llega en cualquier momento.

— ¡¿Cuándo se hizo tan tarde?! ¡Oh dios, oh dios, seguro le sucedió algo! —Dijo levantándose abruptamente de la mesa dispuesta a salir a buscar a su novia preocupada— Iré a buscarla y...

— Oh no señorita, usted no irá a ningún lado —La detuvo Glimmer sujetándola por los hombros y obligándola a sentarse de nuevo con ayuda de Scorpia— Bow mantén a esas dos idiotas lejos de Adora —Ordenó señalando a Entrapta y a Frosta, a lo que su esposo obedeció sin rechistar, llevándose a las dos chicas a la cocina— Scorpia, Perfuma asístanme, por favor.

— ¡Señor, si señor! —Asintieron ambas colocándose, Scorpia detrás de Adora y sujetándola por los hombros en lugar de Glimmer, mientras que perfuma se colocaba a su lado y en frente de Adora, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Glimmer podía llegar a ser muy imponente cuando se lo proponía, no por nada había llegado a ser inspectora en jefe de la estación y nadie discutía el que se mereciera ese puesto o no.

— Adora, cielo, escúchame y escúchame bien —Por fuerza del habito Adora se sentó firme en la silla frente a su superior al mando, asegurándose de prestar atención a todo lo que esta decía— es normal que estés nerviosa, nadie esperaba que su relación fuera a durar tanto y aquí están demostrándolo contrario un año después ¿Sabes por qué? —Adora negó con la cabeza porque sinceramente no veía a dónde quería llegar Glimmer con todo esto— Porque cuando dos personas realmente se quieren, este tipo de cosas son naturales y tengo fe en que este no será el último aniversario que tendrán, así que haznos un favor a todos y deja que Perfuma te ayude a relajarte ¿Si?

— Si...

— No la oigo oficial...

— ¡Señor, si señor! —Respondió haciendo el saludo militar para luego reírse junto a Glimmer, Scorpia y Perfuma.

Pocos minutos después un leve e inconfundible repiqueteo en la puerta marco la señal de salida de todo el grupo del modesto departamento. Catra solo se hizo a un lado para que estos pasaran, todos alzaron sus pulgares dándole el visto bueno al verla, a lo que ella solo puso los ojos en blanco.

— No fue fácil cubrirte Wildcat —Le susurró Scorpia al oído mientras salía del departamento— pon un recordatorio para la próxima... y me tienes que ayudar con Perfuma luego ¿Si?

— Si, si, si, lo sé... te debo una, así que cuenta con ello —Susurro de vuelta desviando la mirada sonriendo de manera ladina a la vez que alzaba su puño— y... gracias.

— Lo que sea por mi mejor amiga —Sonrió la más grande, chocando su "puño" con el de la felina— Ahora no hagas esperar más a tu chica.

Guiñándole un ojo con complicidad, Scorpia le obsequio una última sonrisa a la felina antes de apresurarse a alcanzar al resto. Catra respiró hondamente y se adentró al departamento de Adora y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver lo linda que esta se veía cuando estaba nerviosa, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y esa sonrisita nerviosa tan tierna que la felina no se cansaba de ver.

Por fuerza de costumbre, luego de cerrar la puerta tras de si, la felina inspeccionó con la mirada que todas las ventanas estuvieran cerradas y debidamente cubiertas, porque si bien varios de los compañeros de su novia sabían sobre su verdadera identidad, esto no quitaba el hecho de que estaba obligada a seguir ocultándola del resto del mundo, por lo que siempre era muy precavida, a lo que Adora solo se cruzó de brazos enarcando una ceja un poco disgustada por esto ya que ella misma había revisado al menos un millón de veces o más que todo fuera seguro para la felina que, tras verificar que todo estuviera en orden desactivo su nueva pulsera de camuflaje, cortesía de Entrapta, fue directo hacía Adora con una maliciosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y sin inmutarse por "la cara de enfado" de esta, la tomo por la cintura y la inclinó hacia delante en un rápido movimiento, para luego besarla antes de que esta tuviera oportunidad para reclamar.

— Hey, Adora —Dijo con ese característico y sensual tono que tanto le gustaba a la rubia desde que la felina había empezado a usarlo en su contra— Feliz primer aniversario.

Sin cambiar de posición, la felina saco de su bolsillo un par de entradas de su bolsillo y con una sonrisa triunfal dibujada en sus labios, las ondeo frente a la cara de su novia, la cual se irguió rápidamente y tomo el par de entradas para verlas mejor. La sonrisa de la felina se ensanchó un poco más al ver como su novia volteaba a verla boquiabierta.

— E... Es...

— Entradas para la próxima pelea de _Conor McGregor_ y _Nate Diaz_ de la UFC la próxima semana —Completó sintiéndose complacida por los distintos grados de sorpresa de su novia que era una gran fan del luchador irlandés, pero nunca había podido ver ninguna de sus peleas en vivo— ¿Eres fan de McGregor, no? Pensé que...

Catra no pudo terminar la frase cuando ya la rubia se le había abalanzado encima, llenándola de besos emocionada, a lo que esta solo reía divertida por aquella explosión de alegría de la "imponente" inspectora de policía Adora, que en ese momento parecía más una niña con juguete nuevo que un rudo oficial de policía. Dios, realmente le debía una bien grande a Scorpia que la llamo apenas Adora le pidió ayuda para preparar todo hace una semana, sino estaría metida en un gran problema justo ahora.

Después de eso ambas disfrutaron de una buena cena juntas, cortesía de Glimmer ya que Adora no era precisamente buena para cocinar, charlaron, Adora la reprochó por no atender sus llamadas, Catra fingió demencia y continuaron charlando de todo un poco; al terminar de comer bailaron un poco por iniciativa de la felina, que a pesar de que siempre decía que todas esas cosas eran burdas cursilerías, estaba más que dispuesta a poner todo de si por hacer memorable esa noche y adora no podía estar más enternecida con todas estas atenciones, incluso llegó a cantarle a la mañana siguiente... ¡A cantarle! ¡Catra le dedicó una canción!

Adora creía que seguía soñando, pero no era así, Catra realmente estaba cantando para ella y Dios, que hermosa voz tenía la felina que luego se vería gratamente recompensada por aquel lindo detalle.

En resumen, ambas no podían ser más felices en ese pequeño momento de su vida, pero no todo lo bueno dura para siempre y eso era algo que Catra estaba a punto de aprender de la peor manera posible.

La noche anterior a la pelea de la UFC, a Adora le tocaba quedarse a hacer guardia en la estación, por lo que Catra compró varias cajas de pizza y se las llevó a ella, Bow, Glimmer y Frosta luego de cerrar la tienda de música. Estuvo un buen rato con ellos y se marchó a eso de las 9:30 p.m. y, a pesar de la insistencia de Adora en que la esperara para llevarla en una patrulla, ella se negó ya que eso definitivamente no era una buena idea teniendo en cuenta que la zona en la que vivía estaba habitada principalmente por teriántropos, brujas y hechiceros, por lo que el llegar a bordo de una patrulla a esa hora pondría a todos innecesariamente en alerta.

Lo que sería todo un dolor de cabeza que la felina prefería ahorrarse.

— Amor, déjame acompañarte al menos —Le suplicó Adora en la entrada de la estación— es tarde y sé que eres fuerte, pero no lo sé... no me siento bien dejándote ir sola.

— Adora estas exagerando y lo sabes —Dijo la felina restándole importancia al asunto, pero Adora no le hacía gracia aquello— voy a estar bien, sabes que soy un hueso duro de roer y lo más importante; yo no necesito de un arma para defenderme.

— Pero...

— Prometo llamarte apenas llegue a casa ¿Si? —La interrumpió Catra intentando calmarla aunque sea un poco, a lo que Adora solo desvió la mirada disgustada— Okey, okey, okey, me rindo... no quería gastar dinero, pero voy a llamar un taxi ¿Feliz?

— No, pero es mejor que nada —Bufo cruzándose de brazos, aún sin voltear a verla a la cara— aunque sigo creyendo que sería mejor que yo te llevara.

— Adora relájate, no pasará nada —Dijo con tanta convicción la felina que Adora solo suspiró pesadamente mientras tomaba su teléfono para pedir un taxi— Oh vamos, no te pongas así y piensa que mañana iremos a ver la pelea de McGregor, luego comeremos y después podemos pasar el resto de la noche en tu departamento o en el mío ¿Si?

— En el tuyo y quiero que uses el conjunto sexy negro de la otra vez —Exigió arrebatándole una leve risa y una sonrisa cargada de picardía a la felina que, por su parte, no dudó en robarle un beso.

A los pocos minutos de esto llegó el taxi que Adora había llamado y, luego de rogarle/amenazar al pobre taxista para que se asegurara de llevar a su chica a salvo a casa, se despidió de la felina una vez más sosteniendo su mano hasta que el taxi se marcho. Adora aún angustiada, observó al vehículo hasta que lo perdió de vista, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no salir corriendo detrás de este, detenerlo, bajar a la felina y rogarle que se quedara con ella y los muchachos en la estación por esa noche, solo así estaría más tranquila, pero Catra se molestaría mucho si lo hiciera y la llamaría "paranoica" de nuevo y quizás lo fuera, pero tenía un mal presentimiento y por desgracia estos solían cumplirse por eso no podía evitar el estar tan intranquila.

— Cálmate Adora, nada malo va a pasar —Se dijo a sí misma mientras se sentaba en las escaleras de la entrada de la estación— es solo que la quieres mucho y por eso te preocupas más de la cuenta, además han pasado tres desde su última pelea y ya no debería de haber nadie que se atreva a retarla, así que todo va a estar bie...

— Disculpe ¿Es usted la señorita Catra? —Dijo de repente un simpático y regordete hombre a bordo de un taxi, haciendo que Adora se levantara de un salto y corriera hasta la ventanilla del auto— viene a recogerla como solicitó hace quince minutos.

— No —El rostro de Adora palideció en cuanto el simpático hombre le mostro su credencial como parte del protocolo de la línea para la que trabajaba— No, no, no, nononononononono ¡No! ¡Catra!

Sintiendo un punzante y desagradable dolor de cabeza, la boca reseca y pastosa, Catra abrió los ojos con pesadez motivada por todos los molestos sonidos a su alrededor que atormentaban sus pobres y sensibles oídos. Era como tener resaca, pero sin haber bebido ni una gota de alcohol, lo cual era peor aún.

Por los sonidos que lograba captar, el olor a sal, a humedad concentrada y a oxido supo que estaba en un conteiner en el puerto de la ciudad, lo que implicaba que sea quien sea que la secuestro, no solo tenía poca imaginación por haberla llevado hasta ese lugar, sino que no podía darse el lujo de ir muy lejos porque ella podría despertar y eso sería un problema. Con esto y teniendo en cuenta las molestas sensaciones que tenía, ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para hacer un perfil de su captor, el cual debía ser un hechicero o una bruja con asistencia, había usado magia para adormecerla y como los teriántropos son muy resistentes a la magia y a las drogas, debía actuar rápido y aislarla en ese conteiner donde tendría más libertad de usar algún hechizo para inmovilizarla, como esa neblina negra que giraba alrededor de sus tobillos y de sus muñecas en ese momento. Ya lo tenía todo armado en su cabeza, salvo la identidad de su captor que, podía predecir que no tardaría en hacer su "gran" entrada.

— Buenas noches, hermanita —Y ahí estaba tal y como lo había predicho, ocultándose entre las sombras, lo cuál era inútil ya que ella podía verlo claramente— Espero que no me hayas olvidado.

Para nada, con solo un vistazo ya sabía quien era ese idiota; se trataba de Horde Prime, uno de los hechiceros más poderosos y el cual ostentaba el mismo rango que Entrapta entre los de su tipo. Prime era un idiota con ínfulas de grandeza que creía fervientemente que su raza era la más poderosa del planeta y lideraba una especie de perturbadora secta "religiosa" donde profesaba la supremacía de los habitantes de las sombras como ellos respecto a los insulsos y despreciables seres humanos; en resumen, solo era un fanático religioso raro que, para su mala suerte, estaba obsesionado con ella denominándola como un teriántropo perfecto y hermoso, a la vez que trataba de convencerla para que dejara de ser la protegida de Entrapta y se convirtiera en la suya.

No iba a mentir, él le había hecho ofertas realmente tentadoras y únicas en la vida, pero simplemente entre él y Entrapta, siempre escogería a Entrapta porque realmente le agradaba y con el tiempo había llegado a quererla y mucho, era una de las mejores amigas que pudiera desear y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. En cambio Prime no le agradaba y estaba segura que terminaría matándolo por eso, lo cual le acarrearía un gran problema con el consejo de brujas y hechiceros a la larga. Problema que definitivamente no quería enfrentar.

— ¿Cómo olvidar a mi acosador número uno? —Respondió con sarcasmo, observándolo con autosuficiencia ya que a pesar de estar atada y aún bajo los efectos de su magia, ambos sabían que ella seguía teniendo la ventaja en esa situación— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Prime?

— Solo quiero ayudarte a abrir los ojos hermanita, esa humana no te conviene ni te merece y puedo probarlo —Dijo vaciando una extraña sustancia de un intenso y brillante color verde en sus manos— Te haré recordar todo nuestro sufrimiento y todos estos siglos de odio a través de la esencia de nuestros hermanos caídos y así volverás a tus sentidos... Volverás a ser perfecta.

— Oh, por dios Prime, eso es asqueroso —Dijo asqueada al ver como aquella sustancia se expandía en sus manos hasta convertirse en una gran esfera acuosa verde— solo haz lo que quieras, pero cuando me libere será mi turno de jugar.

— Solo que yo no estaré aquí cuando eso suceda hermanita —Musitó comprimiendo aquella esfera acuosa hasta el tamaño de una pelota de baseball— y recuerda que esto lo hago por tu bien... ya me lo agradecerás luego.

Catra sabía que aquella no sería una linda experiencia, como cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con la magia, pero también sabía que su cuerpo como el de todo teriántropo, estaba hecho para resistir y asimilar la magia, por eso no importaba cuan horrible o doloroso fuera lo que ese infeliz estaba a punto de hacerle, simplemente no la mataría.

Pero cuando por fin pudiera liberarse, se aseguraría de hacerlo pagar por cada mísero segundo de sufrimiento que tuviera que pasar, le daría caza y le cobraría con intereses lo que le había hecho.

Manteniéndose a una distancia segura de la felina, Prime esbozo una retorcida sonrisa y sin perder más precioso tiempo, le arrojó aquella nauseabunda cosa con todas sus fuerzas a Catra que ya estaba preparada mentalmente para lo que ocurriría, o al menos eso era lo que creía, porque antes de que se diera cuenta algo se interpuso entre ella y esa cosa tirándola al suelo en el proceso.

Molesta gruño por el golpe que se dio al caer, pero todo reclamo o amenaza que hubiera pensado decir, murió en su garganta en cuanto vio que o mejor dicho quien era la que se había interpuesto entre ella y el malicioso hechizo de Prime... se trataba de Adora, que justo ahora se retorcía en el suelo, apretando con fuerza los dientes en una profunda expresión de dolor, mientras aquella sustancia verde se adentraba en su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos torturándola y amenazando con destrozar su mente con cada segundo que pasaba.

— ¡Adoraaaa! —El aterrado grito de Glimmer, Scorpia, Bow y Entrapta sacó a la felina de su estado de shock, solo para caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando era real y Adora realmente estaba ahí frente a ella sufriendo.

— No —Dijo en un leve hilo de mientras Bow y Entrapta llegaban junto a ella, ambos le estaban hablando, pero ella simplemente no podía escucharlos— No.

Mientras esto ocurría, Prime intentó huir al ver su plan arruinado por esa estúpida humana.

— Maldición —Maldijo Prime, envolviendo sus manos en magia en cuanto Glimmer y Scorpia aparecieron repentinamente frente a él por acción de la inspectora— ¡Hermanos vengan a mi ahora!

— Lo siento, pero no soy una simple humana —Dijo Glimmer envolviendo sus manos con esferas de energía brillantes, a la vez que apoyaba su espalda en la de Scorpia al verse rodeadas por los esbirros del hechicero— No te saldrás con la tuya bast...

Antes de que Glimmer pudiera terminar la frase un desgarrador y dolido grito se hizo presente, transformándose gradualmente en un desgarrador y potente rugido cargado de ira y de un profundo dolor que les heló la sangre a todos los presentes... era Catra, pero a la vez no era la misma felina que todos conocían.

Su cuerpo se había expandido un poco, su pelaje había crecido al igual que sus garras y colmillos. Todos sus rasgos bestiales habían aumentado hasta convertirla en una especie de enorme y furioso felino antropomórfico que, solo tenía una cosa en mente y esa era matar al malnacido de Horde Prime y por la manera en que los rasgados ojos de la aterradora bestia se habían posado en él, Prime también lo sabía.

— ¡Mátenla! —Gritó aterrado a todos sus esbirros— ¡Mátenla ahora!

Todos sus esbirros obedecieron sin rechistar, como si fueran incapaces de desobedecerlo, corriendo hacía la descontrolada felina que salvajemente los embestía y desgarraba sus cuerpos con sus enormes garras y con su monstruosa fuerza de bestia, empapándose cada vez más y más con su sangre conforme avanzaba hacía el aterrado hechicero que, intentaría huir aprovechando que Glimmer y Scorpia estaban distraídas con la masacre que la descontrolada felina estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento, pero apenas se dio la vuelta dispuesto a correr un fuerte puñetazo en el mentón lo tiro al suelo.

— Así que al final solo somos peones desechables para ti ¿No es así hermano? —Dijo uno de sus esbirros viéndolo con desprecio, mientras se hacía a un lado abriéndole paso a la felina que, sin piedad se abalanzó sobre Prime, enterrando sus garras en las piernas de este y arrastrándolo hacia ella— Pues yo, Hordak no pienso morir por ti. Adiós, hermano.

Los desgarradores gritos de dolor del hechicero mientras Catra descargaba toda su furia en él, quedarían grabados en la mente de Glimmer y de Bow, así como el crujir del cuello de este cuando la felina finalmente lo mato aplastando el cuello de este con una de sus manos. A pesar de que aquella grotesca escena no había durado más de cinco minutos Glimmer estaba aterrada y asqueada por lo que acababa de presenciar, pero aun así respiro hondamente y armándose de valor se acercó de nuevo a la felina que, luego de desatar su furia con Prime, se había separado de este y ahora jadeaba pesadamente mientras su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad.

— Catra —La llamó con cautela sintiendo como Scorpia se colocaba a su lado lista para bloquear cualquier ataque de parte de la felina, pero esta solo elevo la mirada hacia ella como si estuviera a punto de llorar y no pudiera hacerlo— Adora te necesita, ve con ella.

— A... Adora —Logro decir terminando de volver a sus sentidos, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho y de toda la sangre que tenía encima.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, lo único que importaba era Adora y tenía que ir con ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, porque a diferencia de los monstruos como ella, todos sabían que los humanos eran criaturas demasiado frágiles y sus cuerpos no estaban hechos para soportar la magia y menos una del calibre que Prime había preparado para ella.

Cuando llego al lado de su novia, el corazón de Catra se detuvo al verla aún retorciéndose de esa manera en el suelo, mientras Entrapta trataba desesperadamente de evitar que la podrida magia de Prime consumiera la vida de la rubia que, adolorida se sostenía la cabeza llorando, gruñendo, jadeando y ahogando gritos de dolor; imagen que le desgarro el alma a Catra que solo cayó de rodillas al lado de Adora y tomándola entre sus brazos la abrazó con fuerza. Un teriántropo jamás debía llorar, porque aquello era una muestra de debilidad y ser débil en su mundo equivalía a la muerte, pero que alguien le dijera ¿Cómo demonios hacía para no llorar cuando la mujer a la que amaba se encontraba en tan deplorable estado, solo por haber intentado protegerla? ¿Eh? Por favor, que alguien se lo dijera, o que le explicara ¿Cómo diablos hacía para arrancarse ese asfixiante dolor que se había alojado en su pecho? ¿Eh? Ese mismo maldito dolor que estrujaba con violencia su pobre corazón que, simplemente ya no era capaz de soportar ver a la mujer que amaba más que a nada en el mundo sufriendo de esa manera.

— ¿Por qué Adora? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Dijo dejando que un par de lagrimas salieran libremente, mientras se aferraba al tembloroso cuerpo de Adora— Te dije que todo iba a estar bien, que no tenías que preocuparte y que... ¡Maldita sea, no tenías que sacrificarte por mi, idiota!

— Porque... no... ¡Argh!... No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y... ¡¡¡Aaaargh!!! —Adora realmente trataba de responderle a Catra en ese momento, pero no podía evitar gritar adolorida y llevarse las manos a la cabeza ante cada endemoniada punzada de dolor, debido a la magia de Prime que desgarraba poco a poco su mente y su cordura— perder a la mujer que... ¡Mierda, como duele!... Que... amo... No puedo, no quiero... perderte Catra y lo... lo haría cua... cuantas veces sea necesario, porque yo... yo te a... ¡¡¡Aaaaaargh!!!

Después de ese grito Adora fue incapaz de hablar debido al dolor, obligando a Entrapta a suministrarle un potente sedante con ayuda de Bow mientras ella se las ingeniaba para crear un gran numero de barreras mágicas dentro de la mente de Adora que ayudarían a frenar el avance de la magia de Prime.

— Necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre esa sustancia verde si esperas tener una oportunidad de salvarla —Dijo rápidamente Entrapta enfocada en reforzar tantas barreras como le fuera posible para poder asegurar tanto tiempo como les fuera posible para poder ayudar a la rubia— el tiempo apremia.

— Eh... un momento, déjame recordar... Prime dijo algo de que me haría abrir los ojos usando la esencia y los siglos de rencor de todos los caídos —Respondió la felina haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para recordar lo que Prime le había dicho, asustándose al notar como Entrapta palidecía.

— ¿Estas segura? —Fue lo único que preguntó viéndola con una seriedad impropia de ella.

Catra se asustó al ver a la bruja así y por un momento, perdió su voz temiendo lo peor.

— Dice la verdad —Intervino de repente el esbirro de Prime que lo había traicionado al final, el tal Hordak— mi hermano quería sumergir la mente del teriántropo en un espacio en el que se vería obligada a revivir todos los siglos de tortura que hemos sufrido, haciéndola sentirlos en carne propia a través de su mente, como si ella hubiera estado en cada uno de esos momentos.

— Eso era lo que me temía —Suspiró Entrapta pesadamente antes de encarar a Catra de nuevo— Si tu hubieras recibido este maleficio o cualquier otro teriántropo hubiera sido solo una desagradable e intensa experiencia, pero para un humano es diferente.

— ¿Qué tan diferente? —Preguntó con voz grave Catra sin ánimos para andar con rodeos en ese momento.

— El maleficio ira carcomiendo su mente con cada experiencia revivida, deteriorando poco a poco su cordura hasta perderla por completo —Explicó con pesar la bruja ante la pétrea expresión de su amiga, que solo la observaba en silencio con la cola enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo— pero ahí no se detendrá, seguirá devorándola hasta que ya no quede nada más de que ella, convirtiéndola en un simple cascaron vacío. Como si le hubieran aplicado una lobotomía.

— ¿Cómo puedo curarla? —Preguntó inexpresiva por fuera, pero derrumbándose por dentro ante cada palabra que Entrapta decía— Entrapta. Dime que hay una manera de curarla. Tiene que haberla.

— La hay, pero involucra reunir el consejo —Tanto Glimmer como Catra reaccionaron ante esto tensándose un poco— y eso involucraría a...

— Shadow Weaver, lo sé —Gruño por lo bajo entrecerrando los ojos por un breve instante— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

— No más de un año —Respondió Entrapta manteniéndose seria— es lo más que puedo darte con mis poderes, pero trataré de extenderlo tanto como me sea posible.

— Partiré ahora mismo —Sentencio la felina depositando un suave beso en la frente de Adora antes de depositarla en los brazos de Bow con sumo cuidado— por favor cuiden de ella hasta que regrese.

— ¡Espera! —La detuvo Glimmer antes de que terminara de levantarse— Dame una semana e iré contigo.

— ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste que no hay tiempo que perder?! —Alzó la voz la felina dejando entrever por fin una parte.

— Lo sé, pero no puedes salir del país sin todos los permisos correspondientes, ni sin tu protector o un supervisor, estarías quebrantando la ley y serias marcada como objetivo eliminación —La expresión de la felina decía a gritos "¿Y acaso tengo cara de que me importe?"— escucha todo será más complicado así, además Adora jamás me perdonaría si dejara que te pasara algo, ni yo me lo perdonaría. Una semana es todo lo que pido, después con mis poderes puedo transportarnos a cualquier parte del mundo en cuestión de segundos, ahorrándonos todo el tiempo que perderíamos en los aeropuertos.

— Es cierto Wildcat, vi lo que puede hacer —Intervino Scorpia al ver que la felina seguía reacia a aceptar la ayuda de Glimmer— Una semana no es nada con todo el tiempo que ahorraras, piénsalo.

¿Por qué nadie parecía entender que ella no podía quedarse simplemente esperando en ese momento, necesitaba irse ya y hacer algo o la frustración, la impotencia que sentía en ese momento la atormentarían toda la semana.

— Si en verdad quieres hacer algo por Adora, deja que Glimmer te ayude —Dijo Entrapta llamando su atención de repente— ella es la hija de Micah, que es un miembro del consejo también. Es lo más inteligente que puedes hacer ahora.

— Es... Esta bien —Gruño derrotada volviendo junto a Adora— Solo... date prisa, Glimmer.

Cómo lo había imaginado, aquella semana había sido sumamente difícil, Frosta la había golpeado acusándola de que todo lo que estaba pasando era su culpa y que Adora estaría bien si jamás la hubiera conocido, lo que Catra no se molesto en negar porque hasta ella creía que era cierto. Glimmer estaba moviendo cielo y tierra para tener todo listo, habían encubierto lo que ocurrió en aquel conteiner y se deshicieron de toda la evidencia para proteger a Catra; mientras tanto a Adora tuvieron que colocarle una camisa de fuerza y encerrarla en una habitación acolchada en el departamento de Entrapta para evitar que se lastimara conforme su mente se deterioraba y la locura de apoderaba de ella.

Catra la visitaba todos lo días, a pesar de que se le desgarraba el alma y unas incontrolables ganas de llorar la invadían al verla así. Intentaba contenerse y mantenerse fuerte, pero ¿Cómo demonios podía suprimir todo sentimiento y la culpa que la carcomía por dentro al ver a Adora dominada por la locura y encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes acolchadas?, ¿Cómo lo hacía? Que alguien se lo dijera por favor, porque ella sinceramente no lo sabía, aunque al final no importaba si era capaz de hacerlo o no, ya que no tenía más opción que hacerlo si quería salvarla de si misma y de ese endemoniado maleficio que destrozaba su mente cada vez un poco más con el paso del tiempo.

Para cuando el día de partir finalmente llego, el estado mental de Adora se deterioro hasta el punto en el que era inestable, no hablaba y le temía hasta a su propia sombra y cuando se sentía amenazada por algo, se encerraba en "su esquina" en posición fetal, meciéndose de un lado a otro llorando y balbuceando cosas. Solo una cosa la ayudaba a tranquilizarse y esa era que Catra le cantara y ese día antes de partir, la felina como despedida le cantaría la misma canción que le había dedicado en su aniversario.

Se despediría de ella con _You're my sunshine_.

**_The other night dear,_ **

**_As I Lay sleeping_ **

**_I deamed I held you in my arms._ **

**_When I awoke, dear,_ **

**_I was mistaken_ **

**_So I hung my head and I cry._ **

Desde que Adora había caído presa de ese endemoniado sacrificio, no había noche en la que Catra no llorara en su cama maldiciendo a Prime, maldiciéndose a si misma y maldiciendo al destino por no haberla dejado nacer como humana, así nada de esto hubiera pasado y ella hubiera podido amar a Adora libremente y sin consecuencias.

**_You are my sunshine_ **

**_My only sunshine._ **

**_You make my happy_ **

**_When skies are grey._ **

**_You'll never know, dear,_ **

**_How much I love you._ **

**_Please don't take my sunshine away._ **

Era irónico como ella que siempre había odiado a los humanos por (entre otras tantas cosas) ser tan absurdamente frágiles y débiles, pero en este momento era ella quien se sentía verdaderamente frágil y débil al ver a su querida Adora aún en su esquina, observándola temerosa, pero a la vez queriendo acercarse a ella atraída por su voz y por aquella canción. Catra estaba que lloraba, pero se contuvo y siguió cantando para el único rayo de sol que había llenado de esperanza su vida y... debía despedirse adecuadamente de ella.

**_I'll always love you_ **

**_And make you happy._ **

**_And nothing else come between_ **

**_But if you leave me to love another,_ **

**_You'd have shattered all of my dreams._ **

Ella amaba a Adora y siempre la amaría sin importar lo que pasara. Solo quería lo mejor para ella y quería que fuera feliz así no fuera a su lado, por eso, si todo salía bien planeaba hacerse a un lado, desaparecería del mapa y haría todo lo posible para que no pudiera encontrarla, para que así pudiera vivir el resto de su vida con plenitud y a salvo lejos de ella.

En cambio si fallaba... bueno, en realidad no quería siquiera pensar en ello y menos ahora que esta se había acercado a ella y había recostado la cabeza en sus piernas, a la vez que hundía el rostro en el abdomen... por lo visto le gustaba mucho frotar su frente contra el mullido y sedoso pelaje de esta.

**_You are my sunshine_ **

**_My only sunshine._ **

**_You make happy_ **

**_When skies are gray._ **

**_You'll never know, dear,_ **

**_How much I love you._ **

**_Please don't take my sunshine away._ **

Para el final de la canción Adora se había quedado profundamente dormida sobre las piernas de la felina, quien coloco la guitarra a un lado y se inclino para abrazarla con cuidado de no despertarla, permaneció un par de segundos así para luego separarse un poco de ella para depositar un dulce y triste beso en la frente de esta, que dibujó una leve sonrisa en los labios de la aún dormida rubia.

— Por favor, no olvides que te amo Adora y que siempre te amaré —Dijo suavemente conforme depositaba con cuidado la cabeza de la rubia en el acolchado suelo— resiste y espera por mi ¿Si?

Dicho esto la felina se dispuso a marcharse, Glimmer le abrió la puerta con los ojos impregnados en lagrimas y con el corazón en la mano, luego de haber presenciado la despedida de la felina, pero no dijo nada por respeto y porque no quería incomodarla más, ya que se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerse inexpresiva.

— Catra —De repente la voz de Adora detuvo en seco a la felina e hizo voltear a Glimmer sorprendida solo para darse cuenta que esta seguía dormida.

Catra apretó con fuerza sus puños y aguanto la tentación de mirar atrás, salió de la habitación y con paso decidido se dirigió hacía la salida.

— Vámonos —Dijo haciendo reaccionar a Glimmer que se apresuró a alcanzarla y sujetándola por el hombro, las transporto a su primer destino.

Tenían un largo viaje que hacer y poco tiempo que perder, Adora dependía de ambas y cada segundo contaba. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, este es uno de los capitulos que justifica la etiqueta de angustia. Diganme ¿Qué tal les parecio? Los escucho o mejor los leo XD.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. 
> 
> Diganme ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Era lo que esperaban o no? ¿Le darían una oportunidad a la siguiente parte o me dejaran como novia de pueblo? (vestida y alborotada XD) En fin, quisiera conocer su opinión, así que no se cohiban y diganme lo que piensan.
> 
> Ahora si me voy XD. Bye.


End file.
